Estúpida familia
by Fefi29
Summary: Yo amaba mi familia pero eso no quitaba lo estúpidos que todos eran, aunque no lo negare, siempre hay uno más estúpido que todos los estúpidos de la estúpida familia Weasley. Respuesta al Reto Invisible.


Hola :) este fic lo escribí para el Reto Invisible. Mi palabra fue aguafiestas.

Los personajes obviamente no son mios, pero si lo fueran viviría tranquilamente en Bora Bora y tal vez no estaria escribiendo esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Y heme aquí, otra estúpida reunión familiar. ¿Razón? Podría hasta ser que la perra de mi tío Charlie tuvo perritos. Siempre consiguen una estúpida razón para hacer una estúpida reunión familiar. Amo a mi familia pero tenemos que admitirlos, uno está más loco que el otro y esa necesidad asfixiante de tener que siempre estar juntos me vuelve loca, ¿no pueden simplemente quedarse todos en su casa y dejarme disfrutar mis hermosas vacaciones lejos de estas tediosas reuniones?<p>

Aparentemente soy la única que no es feliz aquí, algunos andan riéndose de los estúpidos chistes del tío George, otros escuchando las maravillosas aventuras de James ahora que es auror, los más aburridos escuchando las nuevas leyes que mi tía Hermione está a punto de publicar y otros hablando con papá y tío Harry de Quidditch.

-¿A quién planeas matar primero?- Dijo alguien sentándose a mi lado.

Y obviamente está el mas estúpidos de todos los estúpidos de mi estúpida familia.

-Si sigues sentado a mi lado, no dudes que serás el primero.

-Oh vamos Lils, ¿aun sigues molesta?

-A ver ¿Y cuando me moleste?

- Mmm déjame pensar.- Se acarició la barbilla como que si pensara algo muy importante.- Ah sí, cuando decidimos hacerte una sorpresa para celebrar que eres Premio Anual.

-Oye pero que considerado de tu parte Hugo, hacerme pararme de mi cama solo para venir a una estúpida aburrida reunión.- dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.- ¿No se cansan de lo mismo siempre?

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, diviértete un rato y quita esa cara de amargada.- dijo haciéndome ojitos.

-Hugo, en serio, no estoy de humor para fingir estar bien solo para hacerte feliz.- me pare y fui directo a la salida de la casa. Si no salía de allí en cualquier momento alguien hubiese muerto.

Fui directo al gran columpio que mi papá y tío Bill construyeron para mí y Rose, mi lugar favorito de la madriguera. Era perfecto, alejado de la casa y casi ni podías escuchar el escándalo y sobre todo, nadie podía verte ahí. Podías pensar en paz.

-A ti te pasa algo y no tiene nada que ver con esta cena, así que ve diciendo qué es lo que te pasa.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-A ver Sr. Lo Sé Todo de Todos, ¿Por qué creería Ud. que me pasa algo?

Se volteo y se quedo mirándome.

-Fácil, no me has dirigido la palabra desde que llegaste y apenas me acerque a ti, saliste huyendo ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-No tengo razón para estar molesta Hugo.- dije mirando al frente, evitando su mirada.

- No sabes mentirme.- agarro mi rostro y me miro directo a los ojos.- Lily, si esto es por el beso de la otra vez, tu misma dijiste que lo olvidáramos, que había sido una estupidez.- dijo seriamente.

Una de las características de toda la familia Weasley, aparte del conocido cabello rojo, eran los ojos azules. Bien, Hugo era lo más Weasley que un Weasley podría ser, a diferencia que solo a él no podía mentirle cada vez que me miraba con sus asquerosos normales ojos azules, que me hacían querer mirarlo por siempre. Lo odiaba, a su estúpido pelo, sus estúpidos ojos y su estúpida forma de hacerme sentir una estúpida. Les presento al más estúpido de todos los estúpidos de la estúpida familia Weasley. Hugo Weasley, mi primo del cual me estoy estúpidamente enamorando.

-Hugo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No sabía que ahora me pedias permiso para preguntarme algo.- sonrió.- pregunta lo que sea.

-¿Por qué cuando te besé me devolviste el beso?- me volteé para mirarlo mejor.

-No se.- respondió al rato de haberle preguntado.-Solo sé que te besé y no me arrepiento de ello. Hasta lo volvería hacer.- y acariciando mi mejilla dijo.- La pregunta aquí mi pequeña pelirroja es, ¿Por qué me besaste?- y si se acercaba más de lo que ya estaba, lo besaba de nuevo.

-No lo sé, tú me conoces y sabes lo impulsiva que soy.

-Tan impulsiva como para besar a tu primo.- me dijo sonriéndome.- Lo que no entiendo aun qué es lo que te molesta.

-Me molesta que seas mi primo y quiera volver a besarte.- me acerque más a él- corrección, me molesta que seas mi estúpido primo al cual voy a volver a besar en este momento.- y lo besé.

- ¿Y si nos ven?- Dijo sobre mis labios pero sin alejarse.

-¿Y ahora quién es el aguafiestas? Ellos ni se deben de haber dado cuenta de que no estamos ahí, así que cállate y bésame.

Y así fue como las reuniones en la madriguera se convirtieron más productivas y menos tediosas. Había conseguido con qué entretenerme estúpidamente.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

A los que siguen Gracias Rose, les prometo que entre esta semana y la que viene estoy subiendo el nuevo capitulo, no crean que la he olvidado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
